AMNESIA
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Tashigi forma parte de los sombreros de paja, pero no como pirata sino otra cosa, que es en realidad?, y como llego al barco? Two-shot, ZoroxTashigi nwn


**Hola, hola, bueno, este es el primer two-shot que hago, si se dice así, o es fic, bueno no estoy muy segura, pero esta historia para nada pequeña, constara de dos capítulos, ya yo como ven este si esta largo, bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y le den una pequeña leída, es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja, espero sea de su agrado sin más disfrútenlo**

**Advertencia: los personajes puedan estar demasiado fuera de su carácter normal, pero como ya dije, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de one piece.**

**Los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen sino a Eiichiro Oda**

- Zoro, la comida ya está lista – grito desde abajo una joven de cabello azul, pero al parecer el susodicho o no escucho o simplemente la ignora - ¡ZORO!

- ¿Sucede algo Tashigi-san? – pregunto la arqueóloga

- Robin-chan, es que Zoro no baja y Sanji-kun ya termino la comida

- No te preocupes por eso yo misma hare que baje – y apareciendo varias manos fleur, abrió una ventana y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza despertándolo y después informándole sobre que la comida estaba lista y que Tashigi le estaba hablando

- Cielos, muchas gracias Robin-chan

- No hay de qué, pero ven vamos a comer – la peli azul negó – ¿quieres esperarlo? – pregunto amablemente la peli negra

- Sí, eso es lo que hace un buena esposa – respondió muy feliz

- Ya veo, bueno, pero no tarden mucho

- De acuerdo – la peli azul fijo su mirada en el nido de cuervos, donde suele entrenar su "esposo", espero un buen rato a que bajara, ya que según ella, una buena esposa siempre debe esperar a su esposo, que gran filosofía no lo creen.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cuándo fue que ella se casó con Zoro?, pues bien, que les parece si les cuento la historia, oh, si quieren bueno, entonces, abrochen sus cinturones, recen su padre nuestro y todos prepárense para nuestro retroceso en el tiempo, ya que esto paso hace una semana, así que allí vamos

Flash-back – Nuevo mundo –

Nuestros piratas favoritos, los famosos sombreros de paja, han decidido hacer una pequeña parada en una isla, ya que por ciertas razones la mayoría de sus provisiones – comida – fueron devoradas por su querido capitán, provocando que se desviaran de su trayecto e hicieran una parada forzosa.

Nami, les repartió a cada quien una pequeña cantidad de dinero, para que compraran alguna cosa que necesitaran, Franky y Usopp decidieron quedarse para terminar de hacer algunas modificaciones en el Sunny y recargar el suministro de Cola, Sanji decidió que sería mejor que él se encargara de comprar los suministros, Luffy se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero en cuanto iba a salir del barco fue detenido por un fuerte coscorrón por parte de la navegante, diciéndole que él, la acompañaría en sus compras para lo cual el capitán refunfuño, recibiendo otro golpe de la peli roja, Robin y Chopper decidieron que irían juntos para conseguir algunos libros nuevos y claro que el lindo renito se ofreció a ayudarla en sus compras después de esta pequeña tarea, Brook se dirigió específicamente a la plaza del lugar para mostrar sus más recientes composiciones y Zoro bueno, que podemos decir, digamos que antes de saltar del barco, Nami y Usopp le dieron algunas indicaciones sobre que debía hacer para volver y pedir ayuda para buscar la playa donde habían dejado el barco, claro que esto molesto mucho al espadachín, ni que fuera un idiota para no darse cuenta de donde estaba, ignoro todo lo que le dijeron y se fue al pueblo.

- Quienes se creen, este poblado es pequeño, no es como si no encontrara el camino de regreso – dijo muy molesto el peli verde, mientras caminaba por las calles de aquel lugar, volteo para todos lados buscando alguna tienda de Katanas y comprar algunas herramientas para el mantenimiento de sus espadas, y si tuvo suerte, era un pequeño local se veía un poco deteriorada la fachada pero aun así se veía prometedor, así que entro – buenas tardes

- Hola-chi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte-chi? – pregunto una niña de 10 años

- Si, disculpa tienes algunas herramientas para…

- No me lo digas-chi – la niña puso una mano sobre su frente, para adivinar lo que él venía a comprar – tu… tú necesitas, herramientas para dar mantenimiento a tus katanas -chi

- Si… bueno, lo que necesito es…

- No te preocupes-chi en esta tienda hay todo lo que necesitas-chi, enseguida te lo traigo-chi – y en menos de un dos por tres la pequeña se escurrió adentro del local, crispando el temperamento del espadachín, fijo su vista en el lugar, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de los estantes estaban vacíos y un poco viejos

- En que tienda vine a parar

- Cabeza de musgo-chi, aquí esta lo que necesitas-chi – ciertamente la forma cariñosa de hablar de la pequeña lo molesto – por todo serán 500,000 berries

- ¡¿QUE?! "_la bruja roja no me dio tanto dinero_" no crees que ese precio es demasiado

- Cabeza de musgo-chi, es cierto-chi, que es un poco cara-chi, pero-chi, considerando que soy una ciudadana-chi y que debo hacer mi buena acción del día-chi, te hare un descuento del 95%-chi, por lo que solo debes pagar 25,000 berries-chi

- Bueno ese precio es más razonable que 500,000 berries "_esa enana… me llamo ¿cabeza de musgo?_"

- Chi… bien cabeza de musgo-chi, aquí tienes – dijo la pequeña entregándole una bolsa con todos los implementos – he de decir-chi, que nunca había visto a un tipo tan quebrado como tú-chi

- ¿Quebrado?

- Si-chi, quizás deberías de buscar un trabajo-chi – pero antes de que el peli verde le respondiera un simpático ancianito entro a la tienda

- Mari-chan, la comida esta lista – dijo el ancianito entrando a la tienda

- Si abuelo-chi, ya voy, solo termino de atender a este cliente-chi

- O cariño, yo me encargo de… kikiki – el anciano se le quedo viendo bastante impactado y comenzaba a temblar de miedo – cariño, ¡ALEJATE DE EL! – grito muy asustado jalando a la niña más cerca de el

- He?, sucede algo malo con el-chi, abuelo-chi

- Acaso, ¿no sabes… quien es este hombre? – le pregunto asustado a Mari, mientras la abrazaba y vigilaba al hombre en cuestión

- Pues… acaso no es solo un pobre diablo, ¿cómo tú dices-chi? – respondió de lo más inocente Mari, el pobre anciano casi le da una taquicardia por lo que su nieta dijo respecto a Zoro

- No… no cariño… este hombre es… es… un pirata ¡RORONOA ZORO DE LOS SOMBREROS DE PAJA! – el grito del viejecito fue más de alarma que de presentación, Mari solo se quedó impresionada más que asustada – Mari-chan metete a la casa

- Pero ¿porque-chi? – ella no quería entrar

- ¡SOLO ENTRA AHORA! – el grito de su abuelo la asusto, entrando deprisa a la casa, dejando solos al espadachín y su abuelo, quien tomo una espada escondida debajo del mostrador, comenzó a caminar lentamente, viendo cualquier reacción en Zoro, cuando llego a la puerta salió y comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar, el peli verde solo suspiro, lo único que quería era comprar herramientas y ahora el metido en problemas a toda la banda, él también se iba a ir de la tienda cuando la voz de la pequeña le distrajo

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije el viejo

- Si, si lo escuche-chi – respondió muy feliz

- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto molesto – acaso no sabes que nosotros los piratas somos muy crueles y malvados – le dijo fríamente para que la pequeña se asustara

- Mentiroso-chi, lo que dices es falso-chi

- Así, y ¿porque estas tan segura niña?

- Jejejeje, porque si fueras así-chi, no creo que vinieras a comprar herramientas a la tienda del abuelo-chi, o me equivoco-chi – el peli verde no respondió nada – además-chi, si fueras tan malo como dices ser-chi, todo el pueblo ya estaría en llamas y ustedes pelando con los marines-chi

- ¿MARINES?, cuando llegamos no vimos ningún barco o puerto – el peli verde estaba shockeado, al parecer la situación estaba peor de lo que esperaba

- Da-chi, es porque en este lugar no tenemos ningún marine-chi, ni nada de eso-chi

- Entonces, ¿a qué te referías con "peleando con los marines"? – le pregunto dudoso

- Pues… hace una semana-chi, arribaron algunos marines-chi, un montón de tipos feos, un sujeto con cabello más blanco que el de mi abuelo-chi y huele a mas humo que una chimenea-chi – a Zoro solo le resbalo una gotita por la frente estilo anime, recordando lo que le paso aquella vez en Water 7 – y también una mujer con una espada-chi, aunque… ella no se ve como gran maestra de la espada-chi, a ella si le cobre más caro-chi – por alguna extraño razón, Zoro vio la versión en miniatura de Nami en la niña – como sea-chi, será mejor que te vayas-chi, si la marina te ve-chi, estas muerto-chi

- Tienes razón, será mejor que me vaya sino… - pero antes de decir si quiera una palabra más, la voz de quien menos se lo esperaba apareció

- ¡RORONOA ZORO, ESTAS DETENIDO Y TUS KATANAS SERAN CONFISCADAS! – grito fuerte y alto la peli azul que ya había desenvainado su espada

- "_maldición es la loca de las espadas_" – pensó mientras volteaba a verla, buscando cualquier salida y escapar, pero desgraciadamente todos los lugares posibles para escapar estaban bloqueados, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa pasara, una gran nube de polvo se extendió, haciendo imposible la visión en el lugar, el peli verde fue jalado de la mano guiándolo por la tremenda nube de polvo, cuando por fin pudo salir tanto del humo como del lugar vio que su salvadora era la niña - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Sigue derecho por esta senda-chi – indico la pequeña – así llegaras a la playa-chi

- ¿Sabes que te estas metiendo en problemas, niña?

- Si lo sé-chi, pero cuando sea mayor seré pirata-chi, acaso tiene algo de malo en ayudar a un futuro compañero pirata-chi – el peli verde evito reírse, solo vio como una niña tan pequeña ya tuviera decidido ese camino

- Gracias, nos vemos luego niña

- Hasta luego cabeza de musgo-chi – Mari se despidió y regreso por otro lado, encontrando a su abuelo muy preocupado, al borde del llanto, por pensar que aquel truhán la secuestro, ella le dijo que todo estaba bien, busco por todos lados a la marine con anteojos y no la encontró, quizás iría a informarle a sus compañeros del encuentro con Zoro

Mientras tanto por la senda que la pequeña le indico Zoro corría y corría, hasta que escucho la voz de la mujer, ya que al parecer salió de la tienda rodeándola y viendo cómo según ella amenazo a la pequeña Mari para que le indicara una salida, así que como ella no podía permitir tremenda injusticia y más con una niña pequeña, esta vez sí que estaba más enojada que nunca

- ¡RORONOA ZORO, PELEA! – grito muy furiosa la capitana del G-5 - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A SECUESTRAR A UNA NIÑA!

- Yo no la secuestre – respondió, volteándola a ver

- ¡MENTIROSO!, te aprovechas de que es una niña pequeña

- Por supuesto que no, mujer tú estás loca

- Te atreves a faltarle respeto a una marine, esto sí que ha sido el colmo

- Pues si estas harta, ya date por vencida y deja de molestarme, loca

- Esto es suficiente – y de un rápido movimiento se puso delante de Zoro, desenvaino su espada y como siempre lo reto – acepta este encuentro y si me vences, quizás considere dejar que tengas tus katanas, pero si yo gano te entregaras a la marina y me darás tus katanas has entendido – las condiciones fueron dichas y al peli verde le parecieron perfectas, pero debía darse prisa y llegar al barco para irse del lugar y evitar peleas innecesarias

- Pues espero que estes preparada ya que, – le dijo mientras desenvainaba a Wado Ichimonji, ya que el problema inicio con aquella katana bien pues lo terminaría con ella misma, Tashigi lo veía fijamente esperando cualquier indicio de que quisiera escapar – quiero terminar rápido este combate y a diferencia de ti yo si me preocupo por mejorar y no obsesionarme con las espadas de los demás

- Deja de burlarte de mí ¡RORONOA! – la peli azul corrió directo hacia Zoro, pero el en vez de esquivar tan predecible ataque, su espada choco contra la de ella

En el claro se podía escuchar el sonido de metal chocando, además de una fuerte energía que emanaba de ambos, la peli azul no se iba a dar por vencida, en estos dos años se preparó y mejoro para demostrarle al peli verde que no por ser mujer es débil, sino que ella también es toda una espadachín.

En cambio a Zoro solo le molestaba tener que pelear contra aquella mujer tan parecida a Kuina, no era para nada justo que ella le recordara a su amiga, aquella promesa, en verdad que le resultaba desesperante.

Pero antes de siquiera continuar con su tan fuerte encuentro, se escucharon varias voces que se acercaban, ambos voltearon para verificar que era, comprobando que se trataba de algunos de los marines del G-5, lo cuales fueron enviados para ayudar a Tashigi en el arresto de Zoro, a él en cambio solo le molestaba ya que tendría que encargarse de más gente, pero eso no le resultaba un problema en realidad

- ¡NO SE ACERQUEN! – dio la orden fuerte y claro - ¡ESTE DUELO, ES ENTRE RORONOA Y YO, NO INTERFIERAN!

- Pero… capitana-chan… – al espadachín verde esto le pareció interesante, la mujer tenía más agallas de las que creía

- Ya la escucharon, en cuanto termine contigo mujer marine, terminare con tus subordinados – dijo de manera burlona

- Eso lo veremos maldito pirata ¡KIRISHIGERU! – uso su más nueva técnica, la cual el peli verde fue capaz de esquivar con facilidad, pero en un movimiento rápido se coló frente a él, tratando de acertarle un golpe con su katana usando toda su fuerza, el peli verde no reacciono muy a tiempo, ya que cuando quiso detenerla con su katana su mano se aflojo, provocando que su espada saliera volando, la peli azul a provecho la oportunidad y fue a por ella, cuando la tuvo en sus manos, sintió una gran felicidad ya que por fin pudo salvar a tan hermosa espada de un ser tan cruel, pero esa alegría no duro mucho ya que, donde estaban era un risco y la tierra que pisaba estaba demasiado floja, por lo cual cayo, el G-5 corrió para ir a ayudar su Capitana-chan, Zoro también se acercó, para recuperar su espada, pero desgraciadamente la ladrona se cayó, el pequeño grupo volteo a ver a Zoro con enojo, ya que lo culpaban a el de que su querida Capitana-chan se cayera, todos se dispusieron a atacarlo, pero el espadachín fue más rápido y desenvaino a Shusui y usando el Daishinkan, asustando a los marines, claro que no les acertó, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que del susto algunos cayeron inconsciente y otros más pues huyeron olvidando a su capitana-chan, el decidió bajar para recuperar a Wado Ichimonji.

Al llegar a la parte de abajo del risco, vio el cuerpo inmóvil de la peli azul, se acercó para ver que mantenía abrazada la espada a pesar de que así le causaba heridas y cortes en los brazos, separo los brazos de la mujer de la espada viendo que si sufrió algunos raspones y demás, envaino de nueva cuenta su espada dispuesto a irse, pero la parte moral de su ser le indico que no podía dejarla ahí tirada, al fin y al cabo de cierta manera protegió a su espada, de nueva cuenta se acercó al cuerpo de la peli azul y cuando iba a cargarla se dio cuenta de que su abdomen estaba sangrando, levanto un poco la camisa de la mujer para comprobar que efectivamente tenía un horrible corte y por el cual estaba desangrándose, ni lento ni tonto la cargo y comenzó a correr por toda la vereda tratando de encontrar algún camino que lo llevara a donde estaba el barco, esta no era de las situaciones en las que estar perdido le gustara, ya que en sus manos tenía la vida de una persona, la cual lo ha perseguido desde hace dos años, pero aun así, se empeña en salvarla, porque a pesar de que sea una mujer loca y testaruda ella protegió a su más preciado recuerdo.

Continuo por toda la vereda tratando de encontrar el camino, hasta que diviso una calavera con sombrero de paja, con paso aún más apresurado se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la bandera, al llegar al Sunny, tuvo mucha suerte de que en ese momento estaban subiendo Robin y Chopper, los cuales se sorprendieron al ver a quien traía el espadachín

- Espadachín-san, ¿porque traes a la chica marine? – pregunto confundida y divertida la arqueóloga

- No hay tiempo para preguntas, ¡CHOPPER, ATIENDELA DE INMEDIATO SE ESTA DESANGRANDO! – el medico de los sombreros de paja inspecciono a la mujer en cuestión quedándose espantado, el corte era demasiado grande y por la cantidad de sangre en la ropa la situación no se veía favorable

- Robin ayuda a Zoro a subirla y debo atenderla lo más rápido posible, como esta es posible que muera – la arqueóloga asintió y usando varias manos fleur tomo el inconsciente cuerpo de la marine y la subió al barco, el espadachín también subió pero su cara se veía algo preocupada.

En cuanto entraron a la enfermería, Chopper les pidió que salieran, ya que esta situación era crítica y no necesitaba ninguna distracción, pero antes de que se fueran el pequeño doctor les pidió a ambos que le permitieran extraer un poco de su sangre ya que la peli azul necesitaba una transfusión de sangre, ellos aceptaron y salieron dejando que el pequeño reno se encargara de lo demás. Al salir la arqueóloga noto un poco extraño al espadachín, por lo que decidió hacerle una simple pregunta

- ¿acaso estas preocupado por ella, espadachín-san?

- Por supuesto que no – respondió algo molesto

- Oh, enserio, ¿entonces porque la trajiste? – volvió a preguntarle burlonamente

- Simplemente fue la forma de regresarle un favor

- Así que un favor – lo miro de manera sospechosa – bueno, por ahora debemos esperar a que Chopper la atienda, ya después veremos que hacer – la arqueóloga dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación, pero se detuvo y le dijo una última cosa – no debes preocuparte ya verás cómo tu novia se salva

- ¡¿QUE?! – grito muy furioso, aunque para la peli negra fue muy gracioso – Que mujer tan molesta

Después de varias horas, las personas faltantes regresaron al Sunny, y por lo visto ninguno se encontró con los marines, Luffy en cuanto subió reclamo por carne ya que se moría de hambre, recibiendo como respuesta un par de golpes por parte de la navegante, diciéndole que ya había comido bastante en aquel restaurante, pero como siempre su capitán no entendía y decía que aún tenía hambre, el cocinero le informo que no le daría nada hasta que ordenara las provisiones, el peli negro refunfuñó y se fue de la cocina, mientras Nami les informaba a todos que ya estaban listos para zarpar, ya que esta vez, no tuvieron que esperar a Zoro por sus constantes perdidas, levaron anclas y se alejaron de la isla, siguiendo su camino a la siguiente isla.

El peli verde había decidido tomar una pequeña siesta después de haberles dado un adecuado mantenimiento a sus katanas especialmente a Wado Ichimonji que se encontraba recubierta de sangre, durmió por un buen rato hasta que anocheció, decidió bajar del nido del cuervo para ir a cenar, pero cuando entro a la cocina la bienvenida no fue lo que esperaba.

- ¡MUJER LOCA! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- Que ¿por qué?, acaso eres idiota, como se te ocurre traer a una marine al barco – Nami estaba furiosa, ya que en cuanto vio al espadachín no dudo en darle un buen golpe, pero fue detenida por Usopp

- Tranquila Nami, Zoro de seguro tiene una explicación, ¿no es cierto Zoro?

- Oe tu marimo, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste? – pregunto muy furioso Sanji

- No le hice nada ero-cook

- A mí no me vengas con esas tonterías, por lo que Chopper me dijo ella venia lastimada, fuiste tú no es cierto cabeza de alga

- ¿Y que si fui yo ceja rizada? – el peli rubio se molestó por la forma mezquina en la que hablo Zoro, dándole una patada la cual bloqueo con sus katanas, iniciando otra de sus tan ya comunes peleas, pero fueron detenidos por Nami que logro soltarse del agarre de un pobre Usopp tirado en el suelo con varias moretones y chichones siendo atendido por Chopper

- ¡COMPORTENSE LOS DOS, ESTO ES SERIO! – la peli naranja se dirigió a su capitán esperando que dijera algo

- ¿sucede algo Nami? – pregunto de lo más inocente Luffy, recibiendo también un golpe de la navegante – ¿y a mí porque me pegas?

- ¿Eres tonto o qué?, en estos momentos en la enfermería esta una chica de la marina, y tu preguntas que si sucede algo malo

- Pues si está en la enfermería debe de estar herida, ¿cuál es el problema? – otro coscorrón más a la lista – ¿y ahora porque me pegas?

- La verdad no se ni porque discuto esto contigo – la navegante le hablo a Chopper quien ya había terminado de vendar y curar a Usopp

- ¿Qué sucede Nami?

- ¿Tu podrías decirme que fue lo que paso?, ¿cómo es que terminamos con una marine en el barco?

- Pues, veras cuando Robin y yo regresamos al barco vimos a Zoro que venía corriendo con alguien en los brazos, llego muy alterado diciendo que debía atenderla porque se estaba desangrando, lo cual era muy cierto, con ayuda de Robin la llevamos a la enfermería, también les pide a los dos que me dieran algo de su sangre para hacerle una transfusión, cuando ambos salieron de la enfermería, inspeccione a la marine, su abdomen tenía un enorme y profundo corte, al igual que sus brazos, pero los de sus brazos y el abdomen fueron hechos con objetos muy diferentes

- Diferentes, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto curiosa Robin

- Si, verán los de sus brazos fueron hechos por una espada – la pierna de Sanji se dirigió a la cara de Zoro, pero fue detenida por una espada de Zoro, pero antes de siquiera continuar fueron detenidos por Nami, advirtiéndoles que si no se calmaban de una vez los electrocutaba, el pequeño reno continuo – pero el de su abdomen, ese fue un poco más serio, casi creo que pudo llegar a cortarle alguna costilla, lo raro es que no puedo identificar con que se lo hizo

- Y dime doctor-san, ¿cómo esta ella? – pregunto la peli negra

- No te preocupes Robin, ella está estable, la herida de su abdomen la cosí y la de sus brazos y piernas les puse un ungüento y vende, por ahora está durmiendo

- ¿Necesito la transfusión de sangre?

- Si, por suerte la sangre de Zoro coincidió con la de ella, lo demás dependerá de cómo su cuerpo comience a reaccionar

- Entiendo, muchas gracias Chopper – el pequeño reno comenzó su muy tradicional baile, diciendo que eso no le hacía feliz idiota – ya escucharon a Chopper está durmiendo, quizás despierte mañana por la mañana, así que dime Zoro ¿qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Hacer sobre que o qué? – otro golpe más a la lista – ¿qué te pasa ahora, mujer loca?

- Escúchame bien Roronoa Zoro, tú te harás responsable de la chica marine

- ¿Y yo porque?

- Que ¿porque? – la risa macabra de Nami salió a flote – porque si no lo haces… la deuda que tienes conmigo la cuadriplicare y no solo eso, le subiré intereses cada día, eso contando los dos años en los que cada quien estuvo por su lado, así que, ¿aun quieres saber porque tú la cuidaras? – al parecer ella lo tenía en su poder, al pobre espadachín no le quedó otra que aceptar, susurrando un pequeño "maldita bruja roja", recibiendo una patada del cocinero e iniciando de nuevo su riña de todos los días -¡YA ESTENSE QUIETOS!, escúchame bien Zoro, no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero la convencerás de que no haga nada y la vigilaras, si trata de hablarle a la marina y dice que la secuestramos, no solo me encargare de que te arresten a ti, sino que yo misma te mato y luego te entrego, quedo entendido

- Si lo que digas

- Bien, Sanji-kun podrías servirme la cena

- A la orden mi querida Nami-swan – dijo el peli rubio con corazones en los ojos, mientras le entregaba la cena a la peli roja, evitando que Luffy se comiera algo la cena transcurrió normal, charlas, bromas, evitando que su querido capitán les robara la comida y las discusiones entre Sanji y Zoro si una cena de lo más normal.

La mañana en el Sunny comenzó como todas las demás, una mañana ajetreada, encontrando a Luffy intentando abrir el refrigerador, lo cual no lograra.

El médico de la tripulación se dirige a la enfermería para inspeccionar a su paciente, cuando entro vio que estaba tranquila, pero para estar más seguro decidió hacerle un pequeño chequeo, se acercó para medir su presión cuando de repente…

- Quien… ¿quién eres tú?

- ¡WUAH! – el pequeño doctor se alejó de la cama, viendo con temor a su paciente – yo… mi nombre es Tony Tony Chopper y soy el medico de este barco

- A pues… es un gusto conocerte doctor Chopper – se sentó en la cama e hizo una pequeña reverencia – disculpe pero ¿sabe porque estoy viendo borroso?

- A eso no tienes tus gafas, están a tu lado – el pequeño doctor se acercó y se la entrego

- Muchas gracias doctoro chopper… ¿eres un mapache?

- ¡RENO, SOY UN RENO!

- Oh, ya veo, pero doctor Chopper, ¿dónde estoy? y ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo?

- Te encuentras en la enfermería del Thousand Sunny y estas aquí porque ayer llegaste muy mal herida – la susodicha movió la cabeza afirmando, esperando alguna otra aclaración del médico – por ahora creo que lo mejor será que descanses y te quedes algunos días en la enfermería – la peli azul iba a replicar, cuando su estómago reclamo por algo de comer – tienes hambre?, iré a pedirle a Sanji que te prepare un desayuno ligero, debes reponer tus energías, en seguida regreso, pero por favor no salgas de la cama, entendido – ella asintió a las indicaciones del pequeño médico, mientras el entro a la cocina informándole a todos los presentes que la invitada ya había despertado, además de pedirle a Sanji que le preparara el desayuno, dándole ciertas indicaciones

- Chopper, y ¿ella como reacciono? – pregunto curiosa la navegante

- Pues, normal, la verdad se comportó muy amable, ¿por qué?

- Chopper, es que siendo una marine y estando en un barco pirata, debería actuar un poco más agresiva – respondió el tirador del barco

- ¿Enserio? ¡wuah!, la… la deje sola en la enfermería, ¿qué hago?, ¿qué hago? – dijo muy asustado, comenzando a correr en círculos por la cocina

- No te preocupes por eso Chopper, Zoro ve a vigilarla

- Que, no estoy dispuesto a vi… - pero antes de terminar con su negación, vio que Nami estaba lista para cumplir con lo dicho anoche – está bien, yo iré – el espadachín salio0 de la cocina dirigiéndose a la enfermería, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a la peli azul sentada en una silla y leyendo un libro - ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – la susodicha se levantó muy apresurada, viendo a quien le había gritado – te pregunte, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Yo… yo solo… - la peli azul estaba temblando, por alguna razón el hombre en frente de ella le daba mucho miedo, Zoro la veía fijamente esperando algún movimiento, pero no se esperó lo siguiente – ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!, el doctor chopper me dijo que me quedara en cama mientras me traía el desayuno, pero no quise esperar así que me levante de la cama y me puse a hojear uno de los libros del doctor Chopper, por favor no le diga que me levante de la cama y que tomo uno de sus libros sin permiso, sino se molestara conmigo

- Está bien, pero deja ese libro en su lugar y vuelve a la cama – la peli azul asintió y acomodo el libro, regresando a la cama muy despacio ya que aún le dolía el cuerpo

Pasaron algunos minutos en que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Zoro porque a él solo lo obligaron a vigilar a la loca mujer marine y ella porque se encontraba nerviosa, pero como la curiosidad es un factor del ser humano, digamos que la curiosidad de la peli azul le hizo iniciar la conversación

- Disculpe, pero ¿Qué clase de barco es este?, ¿transportan alguna mercancía?

- ¿En verdad no sabes en dónde estás? – le pregunto sorprendido y desconfiado

- Sinceramente no, por eso se lo pregunto a usted

- "¿_usted?, ¿desde cuándo me llama así?_" pues este barco es… - pero antes de siquiera contestar a sus preguntas, Sanji entro muy feliz con corazones en los ojos

- Buenos días querida damisela, soy Sanji el cocinero de esta nave y te doy la más cordial de las bienvenidas, se me ha informado que debía de traerte un desayuno nutritivo y exquisito y aquí esta, espero que sea de tu agrado – coloco la charola en las piernas de la peli azul, ella estaba sorprendida, ya que todo se veía realmente delicioso

- Muchas gracias Sanji-kun, buen provecho – comenzó a comer y si no solo se veía, sino que sabía delicioso – de verdad que esta rico, eres un gran cocinero

- No hay nada que agradecer mi querida damisela, esta comida la he preparado con todo mi amor especialmente para ti – de alguna manera los comentarios del peli rubio hicieron que la peli azul se sonrojara

- Ceja rizada, ¿Por qué no te vas? , ya le trajiste la comida, así que largo

- ¿Te molesta en algo?, cabeza de lechuga

- Es una molestia que tu estes aquí, cabeza de piña

- Cierra la boca de una buena vez alga marina

- Tu cierra la boca, suficiente ya tengo con las extorsiones de la bruja roja

- No llames de esa manera a Nami-swan, y si ella te mando aquí fue por tu culpa

- ¿Mi culpa?, yo no tengo la culpa de nada

- Claro que si, por tus descuidos e idioteces Tashigi-chan esta lastimada y casi muere – pero antes de que el espadachín contestara, la mencionada los interrumpió

- Disculpen, pero ¿ese es mi nombre o de quien hablan? – la expresión de ambos fue de incredulidad – ¿acaso he dicho algo raro?

- No, no para nada Tashigi-chan

- Entonces ese es mi nombre Tashigi… me gusta, es lindo – sonrió muy contenta

- Esto discúlpanos un momento Tashigi-chan – ella asintió, mientras ambos salían de la enfermería – tonto marimo, trae inmediatamente a Chopper

- Y ¿porque?, ¿acaso quieres alguna cura contra la idiotez?

- Idiota, tráelo ahora, muévete – el espadachín refunfuñó y fue por el pequeño reno, el peli rubio entro de nuevo a la enfermería

- ¿Sucede algo malo Sanji-kun?, ¿dónde está el otro hombre?

- No te preocupes por él, fue a dar una pequeña caminata, por lo que veo ya terminaste de comer

- Si, estaba rico, gracias Sanji-kun y disculpa por ser una molestia en su barco

- No eres ninguna molestia – dijo mientras recogía los platos – más bien eres una invitada aquí en el barco

- ¿Enserio?, ¿pues a que se dedican en el barco? – pero antes de que respondiera a sus preguntas el pequeño doctor entro, pidiéndole a Sanji que los dejara a solas, el acepto y se despidió de la peli azul – ¿sucede algo malo doctor Chopper?

- No es nada de lo que debas alarmarte, pero me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas, sino te molesta

- No para nada, usted es el doctor

- Bien, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Pues Tashigi

- Correcto y ¿ya lo sabias?

- No, la verdad no, fue hasta que Sanji-kun se lo dijo al hombre de cabello verde

- Entiendo, ¿sabes en que trabajas?

- ¿Trabajo?, ¿tengo alguno?

- Bien, de casualidad sientes algún dolor en tu cabeza o algo por el estilo

- ¿Dolor?, pues ahora que lo menciona, ciento algo raro en la nuca – el pequeño reno asintió por lo que inspecciono la parte señalada, comprobando que efectivamente tenía un golpe y no se veía nada bien – ¿qué pasa doctor Chopper?

- Una última cosa, ¿sabes quién es el hombre de cabello verde?

- No, pero si le soy sincera me da miedo, es muy tenebroso – el pequeño reno de nuevo asintió y le dijo que esperara en la cama, que volvería mas de rato – de acuerdo

Ya fuera de la enfermería, decidió que lo mejor sería informarles a todos de la condición de la peli azul, para decidir qué es lo que harían

- Hablas enserio Chopper, ¿ella tiene amnesia? – pregunto el tirador

- Si, parece que ha olvidado la mayor parte de su vida

- Pues esto es muy favorable no lo crees – dijo la arqueóloga

- Tienes razón Robin, es una gran oportunidad, mientras ella no recuerde que es una marine no tendremos problemas

- Tienes razón Nami, pero Chopper, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que dure? – pregunto nervioso Usopp - y si está fingiendo para tendernos una emboscada

- No lo creo Usopp, las preguntas y las contestaciones, me indican lo contrario, además de que en la nuca tiene un golpe

- Por el momento quizás debamos mantenernos al margen y que ella no sospeche nada – opino la peli negra

- Es una buena idea, ¿Zoro que haces aquí? – pregunto molesta la peli naranja – ve a vigilarla ahora – el espadachín acepto, yéndose a la enfermería de nuevo, entro, encontrando a la peli azul tratando de levantarse de nuevo, ella lo vio y de inmediato trato de subirse, pero como su cuerpo no estaba aún curado pues trastabillo y al suelo cayo

- Deberás que eres una mujer torpe – dijo mientras se acercaba a ayudarle a pararse

- No, no soy torpe, solo me resbale – respondió molesta y sonrojada

- Si claro, dame tu mano, te ayudare a pararte – ella obedeció y muy despacio se paró, acostándose de nueva cuenta en la cama

- Muchas gracias, este… este…

- Zoro, mi nombre es Zoro, ¿acaso no dijiste que ya no te levantarías? – de nueva cuenta se sonrojo ya que había sido descubierta

- Es que me preocupo que el doctor Chopper no regresará, así que quise ir a ver

- Pues está ocupado, por mientras yo seré quien te cuide, no te pares o abrirás tus heridas

- Está bien, gracias Zoro-kun – la actitud de la peli azul, le desconcertaba y crispaba al pobre peli verde, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de la paciente – por cierto Zoro-kun, ¿qué clase de barco es este?, ya lo he preguntado, pero no me han respondido

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – ella asintió – es un barco pirata

- ¿Pirata?, eso significa que ¿yo también soy una pirata?

- No, no lo eres – la cara de la peli azul se tornó temerosa – solo que te traje para que Chopper te curara, no te hemos secuestrado ni planeamos venderte, has entendido

- Sí, eso creo – la peli azul se veía un poco triste – y dime Zoro-kun, ¿porque me trajiste?

- Porque estabas herida, ni modo que porque

- Ya veo, entonces, muchas gracias Zoro-kun, sino hubiera sido por ti, quizás ahora estaría muerta – hizo una pequeña reverencia, desconcertando al espadachín

- No me agradezcas nada, hice lo que tenía que hacer – volteo a verla y ella estaba sonriendo y lo veía de manera cariñosa – ¿qué?, ¿porque me vez así?

- Por nada en especial – ella se acomodó entre las cobijas dispuesta a dormir y en cuento se acomodó se fue al mundo de los sueños, el espadachín, se aseguró de que en verdad estuviera dormida y si, si lo estaba, salió de la enfermería.

Los días siguientes, cada uno de los tripulantes fue a hacerle una visita y darle la bienvenida a la peli azul, ella se sorprendió al conocerlos, pero en especial al ver que tenía a un esqueleto y hombre cyborg, sin duda una tripulación muy interesante, algunas veces Usopp se quedaba con ella para contarle alguna de sus historias, las cuales le resultaban muy entretenidas a la mujer, a pesar de que algunas si eran un tanto exageradas.

Brook también iba para tocarle alguna de sus canciones, las cuales Tashigi disfrutaba mucho, al principio le pareció aterrador ver a un esqueleto caminar y hablar, pero después se acostumbró, viendo que en realidad es una buena persona, lo malo era cuando le pedía que le mostrara sus pantis, y eso sí, le lanzaba algún libro u objeto que tuviera cerca, dejando inconsciente al pobre esqueleto.

Pero las visitas del capitán era las que más la divertían, ya que la primera vez que se presentó, le resulto un sujeto un tanto extraño y loco, pero aun así muy simpático y agradable, divirtiéndola cuando le decía que con un poco de carne estaría mejor, y lo que más gracias le daba era cuando se ponía a hacer bromas o caras graciosas mientras estiraba su cara, sin duda era cierto que los piratas son crueles, pero esta tripulación, sin duda alguna, más que cruel, era cálida y agradable

Otra de las vistas que le gustaban eran las de Robin, ella le presto algunos libros para que no se aburriera, incluso le contaba algunas de las extraordinarias cosas que realizaba la tripulación

- Disculpa Robin, pero tengo que hacerle una última revisión a Tashigi, ¿podrías salir un momento?

- Claro Doctor-san, nos vemos luego Tashigi-san

- Si, y gracias por los libros Robin-chan – la mujer obedeció cada una de las indicaciones que el pequeño médico le dio – y bien, ¿cuál es el diagnostico Doctor Chopper?

- Tus heridas ya han cicatrizado, igualmente la de tu abdomen está bien, aun después de quitarte los puntos parece que ya no tienes nada

- Eso quiere decir que puedo salir a la cubierta

- Sí, pero con cuidado, aun estas delicada – ella asintió muy feliz de poder salir – le pediré a Nami y Robin que te presten algo de ropa

- Muchas gracias Doctor Chopper – el pequeño reno comenzó su pequeño baile tan común afirmando que no tenía que agradecerle y que eso no le hacía feliz, pero a Tashigi eso le causo gracia, salió de la enfermería y ella se quedó aun riendo por la forma de demostrar sus sentimientos tan característica de él.

- Espero una rato, hasta que aparecieron las mujeres de la tripulación, con un montón de ropa cada una, lo cual espanto a Tashigi.

- Bien Tashigi, ¿cuál te gusta? – pregunto curiosa la navegante

- Este, pues creo que este pantalón y la camisa negra están bien

- Segura, ¿no te gustaría esta linda falda y el top?

- No, no, yo me conformo con algo simple, no te preocupes Nami-chan

- Fufufufu, los gustos difieren Navegante-san – dijo feliz la peli negra

- Bien, entonces, te dejamos Tashigi, en cuanto estes lista te esperamos en la cubierta principal – ella asintió, mientras veía como Nami y Robin salían, se cambió la más rápido que pudo, poniéndose los zapatos que ahí estaban, camino despacio a la salida de la enfermería, para después dirigirse a la cubierta principal, el asombró en su rostro no podía ser descrito, el suelo de la cubierta estaba tapizado de pasto, tenía un tobogán y sus propios arboles de mandarinas, simplemente asombroso, todos se encontraban en la cubierta, y ella les deseo un muy buen día, camino hasta acercarse a la barandilla observando el mar, eso sí que era muy hermoso, su mirada se posó en el tirador y el pequeño doctor, curiosa se acercó para saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo.

- Doctor Chopper, Usopp-kun, ¿qué están haciendo?

- Hola Tashigi, estamos pescando, ¿quieres acompañarnos? – respondió el tirador

- Nunca he pescado, y tampoco recuerdo si se cómo se hacerlo

- No te preocupes, Usopp y yo te explicaremos como se hace – dijo feliz el pequeño reno, la peli azul acepto y se sentó junto a ellos, que le entregaron una caña y le dijeron y mostraron como se pesca, ella lo comprendió y lanzo la cuerda de la caña al aire, para caer en el agua y esperar a que algún pez mordiera el anzuelo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y tanto el pequeño doctor como el tirador no tuvieron suerte, yéndose a otro lado, diciéndole a la peli azul que los acompañara, pero ella negó prefirió quedarse ahí sentada y esperar pescar algo, siguió esperando un rato más y pensó que quizás hubiera sido mejor acompañarlos, pero cuando estaba lista para irse, la caña fue jalada y ella reacciono estirando la caña y comenzando a enredar la cuerda, pero aquel pez era fuerte y no quería dejarse atrapar, para su suerte Usopp y Chopper volvieron, viendo como ella se esforzaba por subir el pez, así que fueron en su ayuda para los tres subir al pescado, pero en verdad que les estaba dando batalla, casi parecía que estaba a punto de dejarlo ir, sin embargo la peli azul no estaba dispuesta dejar que su primer pez se le escapara así que sacando fuerza de quien sabrá dios, estiro aún más la caña, sacando al pez del mar, revelando que en realidad era un enorme Rey Marino, tanto el tirador como el doctor gritaron asustados ella solo se sorprendió por la enorme pesca, Nami al ver al monstruo grito a todo pulmón, llamando la atención del cocinero y el capitán, Luffy en cuanto lo vio dijo que era un montón de carne deliciosa y claro que Sanji pensó en cuantos manjares prepararía con la carne de aquel animal, así que ni lentos ni rápidos le dieron un par de golpes al animal, dejándolo bien muerto y listo para ser empacado y guardado como reserva, ambos celebraban por la pesca que habían realizada, felicitando a Chopper y Usopp.

- Nosotros no fuimos Luffy – respondieron al mismo tiempo

- Entonces ¿quién lo pesco? – pregunto curioso el capitán

- Pues fue Tashigi – respondió el tirador

- ¿Enserio? – el capitán volteo a verla, para después saltar a su lado – eres genial Tashigi, me alegra que nos acompañes – le felicito el capitán dándole algunos golpecillos en el hombro

- Tashigi-chan, eres impresionante, no solo hermosa, sino inteligente – dijo el peli rubio, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven

- No es nada, pero, sí que era un pez enorme – ella estaba muy contenta por su pesca, sin saber que casi no todos los días se atrapa un Rey Marino de tan enormes proporciones

- Sanji, quiero carne de Rey Marino – anuncio feliz el capitán – y también debes darle a Tashigi, ya que ella fue quien lo capturo

- A la orden capitán – respondió feliz el cocinero, mientras subía el cuerpo del animal y comenzaba a prepararlo para guardar parte de la carne, la peli azul, decidió que ya que había hecho una gran pesca, quizás podría ir a hablar con alguien, camino un rato por la cubierta, hasta que encontró a Robin que estaba sentada debajo de una sombrilla

- Hola Robin-san

- Hola Tashigi-san, ¿tuviste una gran pesca? – pregunto feliz la arqueóloga

- Si, era un enorme pez- explico levantando su brazos, y describiendo la altura de su pesca – pero según Luffy-kun y Sanji-kun era un Rey Marino

- ¿Un Rey Marino?, vaya, que grandes habilidades tienes Tashigi

- Jejejeje, no son tan grandiosas, solo tuve suerte – la peli azul respiro profundamente, disfrutando de la brisa marina – esto es muy relajante

- ¿Tú crees? – la peli azul asintió – sí, es cierto, cuando no estamos combatiendo, podemos tomarnos un pequeño descanso y este barco posee muchas cosas con las que puedes relajarte

- Robin-san, dime algo, ¿porque a pesar de ser piratas, ustedes son tan amables conmigo?

- Eres nuestra invitada, pero crees que por ser piratas, ¿deberíamos ser crueles, malvados, despiadados? – pregunto fríamente la peli negra

- No, no para nada, es solo que… bueno… no lo sé, digamos que me encanta estar con ustedes, es muy divertido, pero siento que debería estar en otro lugar

- Entiendo, pero no te preocupes por eso, mejor disfruta tu estancia con nosotros

- Si lo hare, muchas gracias Robin-san – ella se relajó un poco, pero su mirada se centró en cierto hombre de cabello verde que se encontraba durmiendo, dicha mirada no pasó desapercibida para la arqueóloga

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- ¿Qué?, no, no, ¿porque lo preguntas?

- Es que te le quedaste viendo a espadachín-san, como si algo te preocupara

- Jejeje, como crees Robin-san, quizás imaginas cosas, ejejeje

- Quizás tengas razón, disculpa mis suposiciones

- No hay nada que disculpar, jejeje

Las siguientes horas Tashigi se las paso conversando con Robin sobre cualquier cosa, después fue a ayudar a Nami a recoger algunas mandarinas, luego fue a ver en que trabajaba Franky, que era un nuevo cañón, en el cual ella le ayudo para que terminara más rápido, también escucho algunas de las canciones de Brook, las cuales como siempre eran maravillosas, claro que quitando el hecho de que cada que terminaba le pedía que le mostrara sus pantis y ella respondía dándole una patada en la cara, dejando inconsciente al pobre esqueleto, la última visita que fue a hacer, fue en el nido del cuervo, ya que le parecio ver a alguien allá arriba y la curiosidad la llamo, así que subiendo sin que nadie la viera, entro a aquel lugar y vio que había algunos aparatos raros, pero antes de seguir viendo, fue descubierta

- Deja de estar espiando – ella giro lentamente, observando que el espadachín la había descubierto – si vas a entrar hazlo y sino lárgate, que estoy entrenando – la peli azul prefirió entrar, que a bajar y luego que le preguntaran que estaba haciendo allá arriba

- Lo siento, Zoro-kun, no quería espiarte

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- A es que, pues veras, me causo curiosidad saber que había aquí y quien estaba, así que subí – respondió un poco nerviosa, aunque el espadachín la veía de manera seria y sin creerle, lo que puso nerviosa a la peli azul – te lo juro, no planeaba espiarte

- Si claro, - regreso a su entrenamiento, ignorando la presencia de la mujer, mientras ella continuaba viendo los aparatos que ahí tenia, los cuales le parecieron curiosos, pero lo que más llama su atención fueron las espadas que ahí tenia y si no contaba mal eran 4 y ella recordaba haberlo visto con tres, entonces para que tener una espada más, se acercó despacio para poder verlas un poco más de cerca, pero su atención se vio atrapada por una, la cual su funda era blanca y la cual considero muy bonita, acerco su mano muy despacio para tocarla, pero antes de siquiera poder sentir el mango, su muñeca se vio atrapada por otra mano, ella asustada volteo, viendo que el peli verde la miraba molesto y ella sintió como si fuera analizada por un demonio - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Yo, yo solo, solo quería ver tus espadas

- ¿Y para qué? – pregunto aun enojada y ejerciendo más presión en el agarre

- Z…zoro-kun, suéltame… duele…

- ¡RESPONDE MUJER! – apretó aún más la muñeca de Tashigi, casi parecía que se la iba a romper

- Su… suéltame… me lastimas – ella trato de zafarse pero quizás era por la tremenda fuerza del espadachín o por lo intimidante que le resultaba, pero no podía – me gustaron, así que… quería… quería verlas – se soltó y después le dio una buena bofetada - ¡ZORO-KUN ERES UN IDIOTA! – grito tan fuerte que casi se quedaba afónica y cayó al suelo cubriendo su rostro con las manos para que no la viera llorar

- Eres una mujer problemática – se agacho para tratar de ayudarla a pararse, pero ella negó, y comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra – ya detente

- No, no, no me toques y déjame en paz, eres un idiota, idiota, idiota – continua pegándole, claro que a él eso no le dolía, pero si le comenzaba a resultar muy molesto, parecía una niña haciendo un capricho, pero la paciencia del espadachín llego a su límite, la tiro al piso inmovilizando sus dos brazos y piernas

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, DEJA DE HACER RAVIETAS! – el grito sin duda la asusto – no puedes dejar de causarme problemas por un instante, de verdad que eres molesta

- Eres un tonto Zoro-kun – le dijo molesta e inflando sus mejillas – y yo no soy molesta, en primera ¿por qué me lastimas?, y ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera ver tus espadas?

- Que nunca has escuchado el dicho que dice, no te metas donde no te llaman

- Siendo sincera no, pero aun así yo no le veo la malo, eres un auténtico gruñón – dijo para después enseñarle la lengua y hacer enojar de nuevo al espadachín, pero antes de que el pudiera contestar, recibieron la visita inoportuna de la peli negra, que se les quedo viendo para después soltar una pequeña risa, que crispo al espadachín y desconcertó a la peli azul

- Siento interrumpir este momento, pero, la cena esta lista, así que ya bajen o cocinero-san se molestara – la peli azul asintió y salió de debajo del peli verde, para irse junto con la arqueóloga a comer, dejando al peli verde desconcertado y desconfiado, mientras el salía del shock, las dos caminaban hacia la cocina, conversando muy alegremente – sabes, me sorprendió encontrarlos así

- ¿Así?, ¿así cómo?

- En ese tipo de posición, ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo?

- Es que él es un tacaño y grosero, quería ver sus espadas, pero él se molestó y me agarro de aquí – le mostro la muñeca que se encontraba un poco roja – y después me arrojo contra el suelo, sí que es un tarado

- ¿Enserio?, que extraño…

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Por nada, por nada, pero, de preferencia no comentes de esto por ahora, y en especial a cocinero-san, quizás se moleste

- Está bien Robin-san, no te preocupes – ambas mujeres entraron en la cocina, siendo recibidas por un muy contento peli rubio de ver a dos de sus tres mujeres favoritas, tomaron asiento en la mesa para comenzar a comer, y Tashigi fue la que recibió un verdadero banquete, ya que como fue orden del capitán ella comió un poco más de la carne del Rey Marino que pesco, sin duda alguna, le gustaba mucho estar con ellos, era muy divertido, después de un rato entro el espadachín, sentándose un poco lejos de la mesa, recibiendo un regaño por parte del cocinero, pero lo ignoro y comenzó a comer, la peli azul volteo a verlo, pero el, la ignoro, quizás era su imaginación, pero igual ella seguía molesta por la manera en que la trato así que, porque preocuparse por un tonto como él.

Los días continuaron y ella poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a la manera tan peculiar de vivir en el barco y claro el comportamiento de cada uno, después de la pesca que tuvo, decidió probar suerte, pero esta vez no logra capturar un Rey Marino, a lo mucho algunos peces normales, que a pesar de que eran varios, no era lo que ella buscaba.

Decidió entonces hacerle una pequeña visita al cocinero y pedirle que si no era mucha molestia que le enseñara a cocinar, él dijo que no era necesario, que él se encargaba de cocinar para todos y en especial para sus lindas damas, ella lo entendió, pero le dijo que ella quería ayudarlo para que no tuviera tanto trabajo, eso sin duda conmovió mucho al peli rubio, le dijo que aceptaba, pero que solo le ayudaría en algunas tareas simples, ella estaba feliz de poder ser de utilidad en el barco y no estar todo el día sin nada interesante que hacer.

Ella se encontraba ordenando los platos, cuando vio que Sanji se encontraba en aprietos ya que tenía que lavar los platos y llevar algunos bocadillos a Robin y Nami, la peli azul tomo la charola y le dijo que ella se encargaría de llevárselos que no se preocupara, aunque el peli rubio se lo agradecía de todo corazón, se sentía deprimido por no ser el, quien les llevara sus deliciosos bocadillos a su lindas damas

- Robin-san, Nami-chan, aquí estan sus bocadillos y también les he traído un poco de jugo de mandarinas, espero que les gusten – dijo la peli azul, dejando la bandeja enzima de una mesita

- Muchas gracias Tashigi-chan – la peli naranja tomo el vaso de jugo y de un trago se lo bebió – estaba sedienta, hoy sí que hace calor

- Si, un poco… por cierto ¿dónde está Zoro-kun? – pregunto algo preocupada la peli azul

- Espadachín-san, está en el nido del cuervo, de seguro está entrenando, ¿porque lo preguntas? – respondió curiosa, evitando que se le escapara una pequeña risa

- Bueno es que, quizás, con todo ese entrenamiento tenga hambre, así que creo que le llevare algo de comer – respondió un poco nerviosa, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la navegante y una divertida de la arqueóloga

- Si, esa es una buena idea, debe de tener hambre – la peli negra no podía evitar las ganas de reír, la peli azul asintió y regreso a la cocina

- ¿De qué me perdí, Robin? – pregunto interesada la navegante

- De nada en realidad navegante-san, porque apenas comienza

En la cocina, Tashigi le preguntaba a Sanji si podría prepararle un pequeño refrigerio, ni dos segundos tardo en aceptar cuando ella ya tenía en frente una deliciosa comida, ella le agradecía y coloco todo en una charola, al hombre le desconcertó, quizás iría a comerlo a fuera, pero ella le dijo que se lo llevaría a Zoro, en cuanto ella salió el cocinero cayo en depresión.

La peli azul se dirigía feliz a llevarle la comida al espadachín, pero cuando llego al poste donde se encontraba dicho lugar, quedo la incógnita de como haría para subir con la charola, pero si quiera pudo pensarlo cuando varias manos fleur aparecieron y comenzaron a subir la charola, ella volteo para ver a la arqueóloga saludándole, la peli azul agradeció y comenzó a subir al nido, cuando llego, primero abrió la entrada y tomo la charola que sostenía una de las manos fleur dándole las gracias.

Cuando llego le parecio extraño que esta vez no la recibiera con su acostumbrado griterío, como el de la otra vez, pero en cuanto comenzó a buscarlo, lo encontró sentado en el piso y recostado en la pared, está durmiendo, busco donde dejar la charola con la comida, pero al final decidió dejarla en el suelo, se acercó despacio al peli verde, evitando cualquier acción que pudiera despertarlo, se mantuvo a cierta distancia, y de cunclillas se le quedo viendo durante un buen rato, no pudo evitar el reír, ya que incluso dormido aún tenía el ceño fruncido, le causaba gracia, pero aún mas no pudo evitar reír cuando se le quedo viendo a su cabello, en verdad que parecía un pedazo de lechuga o musgo, quien tenía esa clase de color de cabello, sí que era gracioso, pero decidió calmarse sino lo despertaría.

Volvió a verlo, pero esta vez de manera seria, ¿qué era lo que quería encontrar?, en primera ¿porque decidió traerle algo de comer?,¿acaso no estaba molesta con él?, algunas veces ni ella misma se entendía, siguió viéndolo, hasta que un pensamiento raro cruzo su cabeza "_es atractivo_" si ni es sus más locos sueños lo pensó, es más ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar eso de él, más bien le parecía aterrador y muy, muy grosero, movió su cabeza en negativa, tratando de sacar tan absurda idea de su sistema.

Pero luego vio la herida de su pecho, si, aquella que había sido hecha por Mihawk, le parecio un tanto extraña, y demasiado grande, digo, con tamaña herida quizás pudo morir, porque ella con la que tenía en el abdomen ya casi se moría, acerco su mano lentamente para tocarla, pero fue detenida por el agarre de quien estaba dormido, dicha acción la asusto soltándose rápido del agarre y caer de lleno en el suelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Yo, yo, este –ella volteo a todos lados, hasta que vio la charola de la comida, señalando con su dedo dicho objeto – pensé que quizás tendrías hambre, así que, te traje algo de comer

- Oh, solo a eso viniste – ella asintió – bueno, pues gracias, supongo – él se paró y se acercó a comer

- No, no fue nada – respondió nerviosa y sonrojada – y… ¿estabas entrenando?

- Sí, pero me dio sueño así que me dormí

- Ya veo… aquí tienen cosas muy extrañas, pero son interesantes – ella volteo buscando algo interesante, hasta que encontró unas pesas enormes y se paró para tocarlas – cielos, esto se ve pesado ¿de verdad puedes levantarlo Zoro-kun?

- Si, ¿porque?

- Es que es enorme, de verdad tienes tanta fuerza, eso es sorprendente, debes ser genial ser un espadachín tan bueno

- Aun no soy tan fuerte – susurro muy bajo

- ¿Dijiste algo? – el negó – aun así, debe haberte costado mucho el ser un espadachín, verdad, digo para poder cargar semejante peso, debes de haber recorrido un largo camino – el asintió en silencio

- Por cierto, quería, - las palabras que quería decir, le eran difíciles de pronunciar – bueno, veras, quisiera disculparme contigo, por lo del otro día

- ¿Enserio? – el volvió a asentir – pues, acepto tus disculpas, Zoro-kun – dijo muy feliz la peli azul – pero, creo que yo también debería – se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia y con voz muy clara se disculpó – también es culpa mía, no debí tocar tus espadas, sin tu consentimiento, así que lo siento mucho

- Está bien, acepto tus disculpas

- Qué bien, entonces – ella se acercó y le extendió la mano – ¿amigos? - el peli verde se quedó sorprendido, no esperaba eso

- Si está bien – respondió, tomando la mano de Tashigi con la suya y dándole un pequeño apretón, ella lo soltó despacio, evitando mirarle a la cara

- Bueno… pues ya veo que terminaste de comer, así que ya me voy – recogió la charola y abrió la escotilla, donde había una mano fleur esperando, coloco la charola y se despidió de Zoro, en cuanto estuvo en tierra firme, se sentó y recargo en el poste, sentía su pecho apretado y que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado, quizás estaba enferma o era alguna repercusión de lo que le paso, quizás iría después a preguntárselo a Chopper, por ahora trataría de regular su respiración.

- Tashigi, ¿estás bien?

- He?, ah, digo, si, no te preocupes Robin-san, es solo que me maree en cuanto baje, pero estoy bien – se paró como si nada – lo vez, bueno, creo que le ayudare a Sanji-kun con la cena

- De acuerdo, pero, si te sucede algo, no dudes en contármelo – Tashigi asintió y se fue a la cocina – parece que la situación ha cambiado más de lo esperado – levanto la vista al nido del cuervo – ahora que harás espadachín-san

Tashigi entro a la cocina, pero vio a Sanji muy deprimido, se preocupó y le pregunto qué le pasaba si ella podía hacer algo por él, pero era tanta la depresión del cocinero que no escucho a la mujer, ella dejo la charola y los platos en el fregadero y ayudo al peli rubio a sentarse en la mesa y le trajo un vaso de agua, después de varios minutos recupero la conciencia, viendo que aún no lavaba los platos y debía preparar la cena, sí que se molestó.

- No te preocupes Sanji-kun, yo te ayudare a lavar los platos

- No, no Tashigi-chan, ese es mi trabajo, además…

- No, Sanji-kun, yo te dije que te ayudaría, y ahora lo hare, no te preocupes, esa es mi forma de agradecerte por la comida tan deliciosa que siempre nos preparas – sin duda las palabras dichas por la peli azul le llegaron al corazón y lo pusieron muy feliz, acepto que le ayudara, ella se alegró y comenzó a lavar los platos lo más rápido que pudo, después trato de ayudarlo en cocinar, pero le dijo que de esto se encargaba el, que por mientras ella podía poner la mesa, y así lo hizo, la cena estuvo lista y muy a tiempo.

Al día siguiente Tashigi continuaba sintiéndose muy mal, le dolía mucho el pecho y apenas veía al espadachín le dolía aún más y sentía la cara caliente, que le pasaba acaso se había enfermado, quizás si se lo preguntaba al pequeño doctor podría decirle algo, pero antes de siquiera poder ir con él, una mano fleur la detuvo, ella volteo para ver que Robin le llamaba.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Robin-san?

- Desde hace rato, te noto extraña, ¿te sientes mal? – ella asintió – ven siéntate y dime que pasa, quizás te pueda ayudar- ella obedeció, ya que, quería saber que le pasaba

- Veras, no sé por qué, pero desde ayer me duele el pecho y el corazón me late muy, muy rápido, ¿Qué crees que me pase Robin-san? – pregunto afligida

- ¿Desde ayer? – la peli azul asintió – ya veo, y dime acaso no tendrá que ver con cierto hombre de cabello verde, que está dormido en medio del barco – y apareció un sonrojo afirmativo – con que si es el

- Y Zoro-kun, ¿qué tiene que ver?

- Pues, es simple, él es la razón de tus síntomas y claro que también la cura

- Acaso, acaso el me lanzo algún tipo de maldición y él tiene la cura – tal conclusión le causó mucha gracia a la arqueóloga – que… no es eso…

- No, claro que no, es otra cosa, ¿quieres saber? - Tashigi asintió, curiosa de saber que era lo que Zoro le había hecho – simplemente estas enamorada de el – la cara de la peli azul se tornó en una mueca de horror

- ¡QUE! ¡NO, NO QUE HORROR, MIEDO, YO NO! – pero dejo de hacer su escena, cuando algo le vino a la cabeza – disculpa Robin-san, pero, ¿Qué es estar enamorada? – la arqueóloga al final no pudo evitar reír, en verdad que esto si sería algo gracioso y además ayudaría a un buen nakama

- Bien, siéntate, te lo explicare – y así pasaron una hora, mientras Tashigi prestaba atención a cada una de las explicaciones que la arqueóloga le daba, quedando maravillada y muy sorprendida

- Cielos, eso es lindo, pero… pero… ¿cómo hare para decírselo? – sonaba preocupada la peli azul

- No te preocupes por ello – la sonrisa de Tashigi se hizo enorme – él ya lo sabe – para después convertirse en un enorme grito de susto – calma, clama Tashigi

- Pero… pero como me calmo Robin-san, él ya lo sabe, lo sabe, oh no

- Te digo que él ya lo sabe, porque tú y él están casados

- Casados… ¿y eso que es? – otra risa y unos 30 min después de la explicación – deberás, pero, porque no me ha dicho nada y se ha portado tan grosero conmigo, eso no es lo que hace un esposo

- Bueno, es que él está molesto

- ¿Conmigo?

- No, no para nada, está molesto porque no pudo protegerte de que te lastimaras, por eso ha actuado así, digamos que es su forma de castigarse así mismo

- Oh ya veo, entonces, eso quiere decir que el también siente lo mismo que yo – la arqueóloga asintió muy feliz – que bien, muchas gracias Robin-san – se levantó de la silla y abrazo muy fuerte a Robin, para después ir con el espadachín

- Sin duda, esto será muy interesante – la arqueóloga dejo su lectura para centrarse en la joven que corría muy feliz para ir con su "esposo", el cual discutía con Sanji, por haberle dicho bruja a su querida Nami-swan, y apenas Sanji lo iba a patear cuando vio que Tashigi corría muy feliz a donde estaban ellos, el peli rubio creyó que esa era una declaración de amor y corría a sus brazos por lo cual fue a su encuentro, pero en cuanto iba a abrazarla ella paso de largo y se lanzó enzima de Zoro, no solo dejándolo aturdido a él sino a todos y divirtiendo a la arqueóloga, sin duda ahora si sería divertido

- ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MUJER?! – pregunto molesto, tratándose de zafar a la susodicha, pero ella no se dejaba – suéltame, de una vez

- No quiero

- Que me sueltes

- No, no quiero que tiene de malo que abrase a mi esposo – ahora sí, todos se quedaron de piedra, excepto Sanji que se desmayó, todos soltaron un ¡¿QUE?! pero en cuanto todos iban a alegar que no era cierto, una mano fleur cubrió sus bocas, y eso llamo la atención de Tashigi – ¿qué pasa Robin-san?

- Tashigi, podrías traer un vaso de agua para cocinero-san se ha desmayado – la susodicha volteo y vio que efectivamente el cocinero estaba inconsciente, lo cual la susto que soltó al espadachín y corrió de inmediato a la cocina

- Robin, ¿explícanos que pasa aquí? – pregunto molesta Nami

- Zoro, ¿cuándo te casaste con ella? – pregunto curioso el capitán

- Eres todo un hombre, felicidades por la boda – dijo Franky, limpiándose las lágrimas de felicidad

- Felicidades Zoro-kun, esta canción te la dedico a ti y a Tashigi-san – dijo Brook comenzando a tocar su guitarra

- Zoro… zoro se ha casado… - el pequeño reno no se lo creía

- Sanji, resiste Sanji – el tirador comenzó a agitar el cuerpo del inconsciente cocinero

- ¡CALLENSE TODOS! – grito molesto el espadachín – yo no me case y menos con ella, Robin, explícame que le dijiste

- A que te refieres espadachín-san – respondió muy inocente la arqueóloga

- No juegues conmigo, dímelo ahora mismo o veras

- Fufufu, no me digas que estas molesto – Zoro comenzó a sacar sus espadas lo cual le causo gracia a la arqueóloga – solo le dije que tú y ella están casados, y veo que eso la puso muy feliz

- ¡ROBIN! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – pregunto la peli naranja – esto puede meternos en problemas

- No lo creo navegante-san, al fin de cuantas no dijiste que el único que debía cuidarla era espadachín-san y el sería el único que afrontaría las consecuencias por traerla al barco, yo solo hago lo más sencillo posible su tarea, además por lo que he visto estos dos se llevan muy bien y no creo que en verdad eso le moleste a espadachín-san o si – pero antes de que el contestara, Tashigi llego con el vaso de agua y se lo entrego a Usopp, quien se lo arrojo en la cara a Sanji despertándolo de manera muy agitada, pero antes de que el cocinero comenzara a reclamar la peli azul lo abrazo alegando que estaba muy preocupada y que si está bien, pero antes de darse cuenta de nuevo estaba desmayado y un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su nariz, ahora si se asustó y le dijo a Chopper que debían llevarlo a la enfermería, el pequeño reno salió de su trance y ambos se fueron a la enfermería para atender al pobre cocinero, dejando solos a los sombreros de paja, para que siguieran con su charla – entonces, ¿qué dices navegante-san?

- Yo, esa decisión le corresponde al capitán, ¿qué opinas Luffy? – todos voltearon a ver al capitán

- Pues yo… pienso que… - la voz seria de su capitán salía a relucir – si Zoro ya está casado no hay problema, tendremos a una nueva nakama – dijo muy feliz el capitán, recibiendo un par de golpes por parte de la navegante

- ¡IDIOTA!, no digas ese tipo de cosas a la ligera

- Pero ¿porque me pegas?

- Porque lo mereces, por eso, pero bueno, ya escucharon se quedara y todos tendremos que seguir esta farsa, entendido

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo – dijo molesto el espadachín – yo porque tengo que fingir ser el esposo de la marine loca

- Que ¿porque?, Robin, ¿podrías decirme cuantos días él la ha vigilado?

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas navegante-san, solo la vigilo el primer día ya después no, pero ¿porque lo dices?

- Por la simple y sencilla razón, de que si no finge ser su esposo, le cobrara intereses por esos días, pero cada interés valdrá su deuda al doble

- Oh cielos, no crees que eso es malo navegante-san – sí, sin duda alguna esas mujeres juntas eran una mala idea, el peli verde renegó y al final acepto ya no le quedaba de otra

Y así mis queridos amigos, es que Roronoa Zoro y la Capitana del G-5 Tashigi terminaron casados, ahora bien regresemos al presente

Fin del Flash-back

- Zoro, tardaste mucho – dijo molesta la peli azul mientras lo abrazaba del brazo – sabes que a Sanji-kun no le gusta esperar

- No me importa – un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tashigi – ¿porque me pegas?

- Por qué no deberías decir eso, Sanji-kun siempre se esfuerza por preparar comida deliciosa, no lo menosprecias

- Claro, claro "_me las pagaras Nico Robin_" – en cuanto entraron en la cocina Tashigi soltó a Zoro y se dirigió a servirle de comer, ya que según ella, la esposa es quien se encarga de su esposo, le sirvió la comida y se la entrego, después ella misma se sirvió y se sentó a su lado, mientras tanto Sanji aún no salía de su estado depresivo, ya que cuando le dijeron que debía fingir bueno si grito pataleo y maldijo, pero no por eso estaba deprimido sino porque, más bien Zoro y Tashigi ya que eran marido y mujer debían dormir en el mismo cuarto, por lo cual se decidió que ambas dormirían en el nido del cuervo, sin duda alguna eso sí que deprimió mucho al cocinero

- Sanji-kun te quedo delicioso – felicito Tashigi, subiendo el ánimo del cocinero

- Muchas gracias Tashigi-chan, esta comida tan deliciosa te la dedico especialmente a ti – eso puso contenta a la peli azul e irritado al peli verde

La comida transcurrió de lo más normal, excepto que Tashigi regañaba a Zoro por estar bebiendo sake tan temprano o porque no se pusiera una camisa, sin duda alguna ella en verdad se había tomado enserio su papel, todos se fueron del comedor quedando solamente ella y el cocinero

- Sanji-kun, podría hablar contigo sobre algo

- Si, puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea Tashigi-chan

- Veras, es sobre Zoro…

- ¿QUE?, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese maldito marimo?, no te preocupes Tashigi-chan yo mismo me encargo de darle una lección – el cocinero ya estaba listo para salir y darle unas cuantas lecciones de modales, cuando fue detenido

- No, espera Sanji-kun, no es eso

- ¿No?, ¿entonces que fue lo que te hizo?

- No me hizo nada, necesito tu ayuda para otra cosa referente a Zoro…

**Y bien que les parecio, bueno, malo, regular, pésimo, ni siquiera pasaron de la tercera línea, bueno si, es muy largo, demasiado diría yo, pero si están leyendo estas pequeñas y cortas palabras es que me dedicaron un poco de su tiempo para leer este demasiado largo Two-shot, y espero que allá sido de su agrado y se divirtieran un rato nwn.**


End file.
